Del olvido al no me acuerdo
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Resulta que lo has olvidado... haré que lo recuerdes, Wolfram


_Saludos!_

_Aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta n.n apenas estoy viendo el anime de Kyo Kara Maoh… bueno, ya hace años que lo había visto pero, como no tenía la serie completa pues… lo dejé y ahora, decidí conseguirla y volver a verla!_

_Que recuerdos, había olvidado cuan divertida era, jeje…. Apenas voy en el cap. 60 y ya vi unos Ovas, fue de allí donde surgió la idea de este fic, ji…._

_Breve historia basada en el Ova: El viento seco._

_Ahora sí, comencemos con este…. One-shot, intenté que las personalidades de los personajes no fueran tan diferentes, espero haberlo logrado (: _

**.**

**.-.-.**

**.**

**Del olvido, al no me acuerdo**

Escasas semanas habían pasado luego del alocado día que tuvieron con la máquina encontrada en el templo de Shinou; todo había vuelto a la normalidad una vez que el aparato fue guardado en el lugar más recóndito del cuarto de tesoros, donde fuese seguro que ningún curioso pondría meter sus pies.

El castillo Pacto de Sangre no era la excepción, los residentes habían, al parecer, olvidado ya el incidente. Y eso se notaba porque Nicola y Hube ya caminaban juntos y sonrientes por el castillo, pues el día en que hicieron su presentación al público no podían ni sostenerse la mirada y caminaban lejos uno de la otra; luego de haber pasado una vergüenza pública para ambos, ya se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Más no para todos…

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, de esos momentos que adoras pero que también temes que puedan ser arruinados. Ese día, cierto joven de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del trono.

Había sido una mañana tranquila, no fueron muchas las personas que pidieron una audiencia con su Majestad, el Maoh, así que terminó a buena hora. Aprovechó que estaba sólo en el lugar pues Conrad había salido por unos instantes y la guardia estaba afuera, vigilando la puerta de dicha habitación.

Yuuri Shibuya caminaba en círculos frente a su trono, sus brazos los tenía al frente, uno sobre su pecho y sosteniendo al otro que tocaba su mentón; su mirada fija en el piso pero se notaba firme, demostrando la seriedad del asunto que rondaba su mente y del cual sólo se escapaban frases incompletas de sus labios – No puede ser cierto… no dice nada… pude haberlo aventado… Arhg! ¡Así no llegaré a ningún lado! –

Exclamó frustrado, para después soltar un suspiro cansado – Ah~~ ¿En verdad pudo olvidarlo? Pero si está consiente de lo que vió… - hablaba para sí mismo cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría.

Detuvo su caminata una vez que vió entrar al que, por accidente, se había convertido en su prometido el mismo día en que llegara a ese lugar: Wolfram Von Bielefeld, éste entró vistiendo su impecable traje militar azul, brillante cabellera dorada, enormes y vivos ojos verde esmeralda… que en ese momento mostraban una furiosa mirada - ¡Yuuri! – dijo sin más preámbulo.

El nombrado lo veía fijamente, si bien primero lo admiró como otras tantas veces, no podía negar que el rubio era un auténtico bishounen; una vez que escuchó su nombre y cómo fue pronunciado, el encanto se rompió y un nerviosismo natural se apoderó de él – W-Wolfram ¿qué pasa? –.

El rubio se acercaba a su prometido decididamente – Enclenque… si ya no tienes más audiencias bien podrías haberte movido al despacho a terminar tu papeleo – P-pero, Gwendal no… - ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¿Acaso necesitas que alguien venga por ti cuando ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Necesitas niñera? ¡Ten iniciativa propia! – exclamó y sentenció el joven militante.

Shibuya estaba asustado, quien lo viera jamás pensaría que él fuera el rey de Shin Makoku; no podrían dar crédito al hecho de tener un rey tan endeble – Pero, tú viniste Wolfram – ante la respuesta dada, el espadachín cesó su reprimenda al pelinegro y dijo sin verle – Humf. Pues claro, como tu prometido y escolta debo saber dónde andas – cruzó sus brazos al frente – Y como mi guardia estaba entrenando cerca de la entrada al castillo, me di cuenta de que ya no entraban ni salían los visitantes, así que vine a ver si ya no estabas aquí pero como vi a los guardias afuera, caí en cuenta de que aún no ibas con mi hermano -.

Tomo aire y continúo con el reclamo – Es el colmo, ya llevas meses haciendo el mismo tipo de trabajos y aún no puedes andar solo por el castillo - ¡Claro que puedo! – intervino Yuuri intentando defenderse pero el rubio se lo impidió – Ah, claro… Puedes ir solo pero cuando se trata de escabullirte ¿verdad?... Ja, enclenque – le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el pelinegro dio unos pasos atrás, sintiéndose un poco intimidado y a sabiendas de que no tenía argumentos válidos para enfrentar la acusación que le hacía el rubio.

El joven de tez blanca entendió el mensaje silencioso de su prometido – Bien… Vamos al despacho – dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la sala del trono, ordenó a los guardias retirarse diciéndoles que él escoltaría al Maoh en su trayecto y, una vez que éstos se fueron, apresuró al chico – Date prisa, Yuuri; no querrás que se te acumulen más papeles ¿verdad? – Era notoria la burla en sus palabras – Si, si – fue lo único que respondió el rey con desgano.

A escasos pasos de la puerta, Shibuya se detuvo – Oye, Wolfram… - el susodicho volteó a verle muy tranquilo y sin decir nada por lo cual, el moreno continuó hablando – Aparte de la visión ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada más de lo ocurrido con la máquina que estaba en el templo de Shinou? – Ante dicha pregunta, el rubio suspiró - ¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Tanto quieres torturarme con lo que vi? ¿O qué es lo que quieres lograr? -.

Preguntaba el soldado un poco irritado pero Yuuri ya no habló más – No me hagas caso – fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba por un lado del rubio y salía de la habitación, su voz se escuchaba un poco desilusionada; apresuró su andar dejando al rubio pasos atrás, el cual lo veía sin comprender la actitud recién tomada por su prometido.

Después de todo esto, no hubo mayor trato entre ellos durante el día; el papeleo de la oficina era bastante; por lo visto, Gwendal quería aprovechar la presencia de Yuuri al máximo; que firmara, autorizara o negara lo mayor posible antes de que se le ocurriera volver a su mundo en cualquier momento.

La cena también fue como cualquier otra, pláticas triviales y cotidianas tuvieron lugar, después fue con Greta para acompañarla a dormir y, una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a su alcoba.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, se percató de que su prometido ya estaba acostado y dormido profundamente; por lo visto su día había sido muy cansado; Yuuri se cambió de ropas y se recostó en la cama, procuraba no hacer ruido para no despertar al rubio _"Como si se despertara tan fácil" _pensó divertido mientras se arropaba.

Wolfram estaba acostado boca abajo, pero su rostro estaba en dirección al pelinegro, quien lo observaba atento mientras pensaba _"¿Qué lo olvidaste? ¡No me vengas con eso! Tú muy tranquilo como si nada y yo… yo… aquí estoy volviéndome loco, porque ahora sé lo suaves que son tus cabellos, tu rostro y tus labios"._

Shibuya se sentó en la cama, dobló sus piernas, puso sus manos sobre sus rodilla y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, para después darse leves golpes en su frente – Tanto tiempo que yo dije que esto estaba mal y ahora… - ladeó su cabeza y en silencio veía a su prometido dormir plácidamente sin siquiera darse por enterado de lo que atormentaba al rey _"Que envidia"_ pensó el chico mientras sonreía tranquilamente, minutos después de dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y a primera hora del día, Yuuri se levantó y alistó sus ropas; una vez cambiado volteó a la cama y vió que el rubio seguía durmiendo; sonrió para sí – Muy bien – dijo sin pensar mucho pero, el tono de su voz dejaba escapar algo de decisión; viendo que su prometido estaba descobijado, se limitó a volver a colocar la cobija sobre él, cubriéndole parte de la cara – No creo que vengan a buscarte – dijo, sabiendo que nadie venía a despertar al rubio porque lo consideraban misión imposible, por tanto, dejaban que él solito despertara; después de hacer esto, Yuuri salió de la habitación.

Habiendo cerrado la puerta, el oji verde despertó lentamente, quiso moverse y en ese momento sintió que algo lo cobijaba, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama rápidamente - ¡Yuuri! – llamó a su prometido pero vió que no había nadie más con él.

El rubio veía las cobijas, bien sabía él que pocas, muy pocas, eran las veces en que él despertaba arropado pues, dada su hiperactividad al dormir, siempre despertaba sólo con su "pijama" encima.

Después de lo ocurrido, Wolfram se alistó y encaminó junto a su escolta para realizar las prácticas matutinas; esta vez cerca de la oficina del Maoh, en la cual, el nombrado vigésimo séptimo rey, intentaba poner atención a las clases que Günter le otorgaba.

Había que reconocer que el mazoku de cabellos violeta sabía mucho y era sorprendente toda la información que su cabeza guardaba pero, si no fuera porque, en ocasiones, se excedía con sus enseñanzas y se iba de largo con las explicaciones... si no fuera por eso y porque la materia de historia no era de las asignaturas favoritas del moreno, la clase no sería tan problemática para el joven Yuuri Shibuya, quien hacía lo posible por no quedarse dormido.

Una vez terminada la lección de la mañana, Günter se retiró por orden/petición de Su Majestad, quien tuvo que decirle que, dada la ausencia, poco común, de Gwendal, haría las tareas que su tutor le había dejado, aprovechando que tenía la información fresca.

Con sollozos, y con la promesa de que comerían juntos el postre en el balcón, Von Christ, salió del despacho del Maoh; habiendo logrado esto, Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana, desde ese punto podía ver a la guardia del rubio y al rubio mismo entrenar; había que reconocer que en verdad se esforzaban, no era que Wolfram alardeara de sus habilidades, como alguna vez el pelinegro pensó, si no que, en verdad el chico era habilidoso y, por lo que vió, muy respetado por sus subordinados.

Se percató también de que Günter había llegado con ellos, habló unas palabras con Von Bielefeld y luego se fue del lugar; momentos después vió que Wolfram daba algunas instrucciones a los soldados para después caminar en dirección al castillo y después lo perdió de vista; lo que le hizo suponer que había entrado al recinto; confirmó esto una vez que la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar al mazoku de fuego.

- ¡YUURI! – Gritó y cerró la puerta tras entrar al lugar, ésta dio un golpe tan fuerte que, una estantería cercana y con algunos libros sobre ella vibró; el rubio se veía molesto - ¿Qué es eso de que comerás el postre con Günter? – preguntó y exigió saber; el pelinegro sólo pensó _"Así que a eso fue Günter…a decirle"_ después suspiró - ¡Responde! – volvió a gritar el soldado sin moverse de su lugar.

Yuuri, sin pensarlo mucho, le dijo la razón: pidió tiempo a solas para poder hacer sus tareas, pero Wolfram no le creyó y el pelinegro lo notó – Estas mintiendo y lo sabes, Yuuri – por unos momentos hubo silencio, entonces, irritado, Shibuya habló sin verle en un principio – Pues sí, mentí – hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar – Estoy pensando en algo y quiero aclarar mi mente - ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué te preocupa? - preguntó el rubio intrigado, entonces Yuuri lo vió decidido - Tu falta de memoria – respondió secamente.

El oji verde no entendió lo que oía - ¿De qué hablas? – Voy a creer que no recuerdes ese día… ¿sólo la visión? Ja, que casualidad ¡No me quieras tomar el pelo! – Al oírlo, el rubio cerró sus ojos pero se notaba exasperado –Yuuri… ya te lo dije, lo que vi ese día fue a no sé cuantas mujeres y tú estabas con ellas ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? -¡No te hagas el tonto, Wolfram! Todavía que fuiste tú quien me sacó de la habitación, me amarró, me sentaste en esa máquina y me… me… ¡ ¿Y me dices que lo has olvidado? ! - ¡Ya te dije que yo no sé nada! – gritó Von Bielefeld.

Con pasos firmes, Wolfram caminó hacia su prometido, dejando el escritorio entre ellos y hablo sin dudar – Me dijeron que ese día Shinou me estaba controlando, yo no sabía lo que hacía ¿qué quieres, qué me disculpe? Pues no, porque no lo hice yo. Dile a Shinou que se disculpe él – fueron palabras claras, directas y contundentes.

Wolfram colocó sus manos en el escritorio, con mirada fulminante veía fijamente a Yuuri, el cual no se amedrentó ni un poco, por el contrario, le hizo frente con una mirada decidida – No puedo creer que digas eso, Wolfram… ¡No pudiste haberlo olvidado! – exclamó el chico un poco desesperado mientras se acercaba al escritorio también.

Wolfram no pudo pensar más, sólo sintió como Yuuri lo sujetaba del cuello de sus ropas con ambas manos y lo jalaba hacia él para besarlo; por ende, el rubio no pudo reaccionar, lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja y antes de poder hacer algo, el chico de ojos negros se separó de él - Me pediste iniciativa ¿no? - dijo un poco molesto al principio para después cambiar su tono de voz – Recuérdalo, Wolfram – esta vez habló en un tono suave pero firme y con una mirada que parecía suplicar por ello, mirada que el rubio nunca antes le había visto a su prometido.

Después de eso, el rey salió de la oficina sin siquiera voltear a ver a un sorprendido oji verde que seguía inmóvil, aparentemente viendo hacia la ventana y con sus manos aún apoyadas en el mueble.

Shibuya caminó por los pasillos del castillo sin un rumbo definido; Wolfram tardó en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, de inmediato salió de la oficina del Maoh -¡Yuuri! – llamó al chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Caminó algunos metros, pero no lograba divisar a su prometido "_Maldito enclenque, todavía que me besa de improvisto y decide salir huyendo, además… ese era mi primer beso"_ pensaba un poco consternado; se detuvo en seco y habló para sí mismo algo desanimado – Y debido a la sorpresa… No logro recordar nada de lo que haya sentido -.

Cuando iba a continuar su caminar vió a Nicola, quien venía en dirección contraria a él – Nicola ¿no has visto a Yuuri? – Me temo que no, vengo de con Gisela y, por ese camino, Su Majestad no ha pasado – Ya veo, seguiré buscándolo. Gracias – dijo y dio unos pasos; la chica estaba sorprendida, si bien ella no conocía al rubio de años atrás, le habían contado que no era amable en lo más mínimo pero, dada la forma en que le habló, ella opinaba lo contrario.

Cuando ella iba a moverse de su lugar, escuchó que el rubio la llamaba de nuevo – Nicola… - ¿Qué pasa, Su Excelencia? – Quiero preguntarte algo – Diga - ¿Recuerdas la máquina esa, que media el amor de la pareja? -… si – dijo sin muchos ánimos la mujer, desvaneciéndose su alegre semblante por unos momentos - ¿C-cómo se activaba? – preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso, siendo notado por Nicola quien no comprendía el motivo de esas preguntas pero se daba una idea de lo que el joven soldado quería saber – Bueno… nos dijeron que nos sentáramos en la máquina y después nos diéramos un beso – Entiendo – fue la única respuesta del chico – Gracias – volvió a decir y esta vez sí emprendió su caminar – Por nada – respondió por inercia la mujer y mientras veía al rubio partir se preguntó - ¿Pensará usarla con Su Majestad? – pero no hubo quien le respondiera.

Wolfram caminaba a pasos lentos y meditaba – Según a lo que dijo Nicola… Creo que recuerdo el día en que probaron la máquina… fue un penoso 50 por ciento y después de eso… - el chico hizo esfuerzos por recordar lo mayor posible lo vivido ese día y de pronto se puso un poco pálido y paralizado, sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más que éstos se lo permitieron, viendo al frente, cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma – Yo… - fue lo único que logró articular su boca.

Imágenes varias de ese día llegaban a su mente; vagamente recordaba haberse levantado de su cama, entrar a la habitación de Yuuri, atarlo con una soga, cargarlo sobre su hombro y aventarlo a la máquina problemática y… oía al peligro gritar, a lo lejos, muchas palabras que le eran incomprensibles aún; después de eso, Shinou, en el cuerpo de Wolfram, había besado a Yuuri, luego se escuchó la voz de Murata, una luz cegadora y… nada; de ahí siguió la, a su parecer, tonta visión del pelinegro con muchas mujeres.

El rubio seguía boquiabierto - ¿Esto es lo que Yuuri quería que recordara? – se preguntó; momentos después alcanzó a ver una silueta negra en el jardín, volteó de inmediato y vió a su prometido sentarse en el verde pasto y recargarse en la fuente donde, alguna vez, una de las sirvientas dejara comida a un "animal perdido", y sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio apresuró su paso para alcanzar al joven rey.

Mientras tanto, Shibuya, recargado en la fuente veía el cielo, las pocas nubes que éste mostraba llamaban su atención, su mirada era tranquila pero apagada – Tal vez, Wolfram, también se llegó a sentir así… A causa de mi insensatez – suspiró por enésima en ese día – El hecho de que sólo uno este interesado… es duro – cerró sus ojos y se limitó a sentir la suave brisa de esa mañana en su rostro y que movía un poco sus cabellos.

Segundos después escuchó unos pasos detenerse junto a él, abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a quien acababa de llegar – Wolfram… Hola – dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa – el rubio frunció el ceño - ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? Sigues siendo un enclenque – Tal vez – respondió el pelinegro entre sonriente y avergonzado, ocasionando que Wolfram esbozara una leve sonrisa condescendiente al verle de ese modo.

Sin pensarlo, el rubio se sentó al lado de su prometido, no se voltearon a ver, ambos veían el cielo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que el soldado habló – Me costó trabajo - ¿Eh? – Yuuri no entendió la inesperada frase y volteó a ver al oji verde, quien lo imitó y terminó de hablar con una sonrisa - … Pero ya lo recordé – al escucharlo y verle, Shibuya sonrió ampliamente, comprendiendo lo que hablaba su prometido – Eso es bueno – Pero… - interrumpió el soldado y volvió su vista al frente – Aún es un poco borroso -.

Yuuri observó el perfil del chico junto a él, sin duda era la personificación de la belleza misma _"busca la palabra belleza en el diccionario y verás su foto"_, pensaba algunas veces el pelinegro al referirse a Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Nuevamente, el rubio vió al Maoh y le habló serenamente – Venía a reclamarte - ¿Reclamarme? Se preocupó el chico de ojos negros – Sí, porque me besaste y huiste, además, ese era mi primer beso – al oírlo, Yuuri sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda pero quiso cambiar el tema - ¿El primero? No puede ser que a tu edad nunca antes lo hayas hecho - ¡ ¿Por quién me tomas? ! – Se defendió el militar – Tomo muy en serio mi labor de soldado como para pensar en otras cosas – y acto seguido desvió su vista de su prometido y se volteó al lado contrario a éste.

El joven rey no pudo hablar, lo que hizo al rubio continuar su plática anterior a la interrupción – Pero después de recordar lo que tanto insistías, caí en cuenta de que el beso en el despacho ya no era el primero; volvió a ver a Yuuri pero bajó un poco su cabeza, hubo un corto silencio para después hablar en tono bajo – Y me molesta no poder recordar lo que sentí - .

El pelinegro no pudo evitar ver de forma cariñosa a su "novio", sonrió, se acercó a él tomándolo de la barbilla con suavidad, haciéndole que levantara su vista mientras le decía suavemente y con total seguridad - ¿Te ayudo a recordar? – el rubio no puso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, se dejó guiar por el pelinegro; ambos cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un suave beso, acompañado por la tranquilidad del lugar y el suave y fresco viento de ese día.

No fue ni corto ni largo el tiempo del beso, para ellos, el tiempo fue perfecto; habiendo terminado dicha acción, ambos se vieron y se percataron del mutuo sonrojo que invadía sus rostros, esto les ocasionó una ligera sonrisa a ambos - ¿Qué tienes para hoy? – Preguntó Yuuri a Wolfram una vez que sus nervios se calmaron – Después del desayuno tengo que ir a las caballerizas - ¿A qué? – A darle de comer a mi caballo. No dejo que nadie más lo haga – el joven rey sonrió - ¿Sólo eso? – Por la mañana, sí… Mis actividades son menores que las del rey – dijo tajantemente - ¿Y si nos saltamos el desayuno de hoy y nos quedamos aquí? -.

Al tiempo que preguntaba, Yuuri recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Wolfram, al ver y sentir eso el oji verde sonrió – Estoy de acuerdo – buscó la mano de su prometido, que estaba apoyada en el pasto, la tomó y cruzó sus dedos con ella, volvieron a quedarse en silencio; la fuente en la que estaban recargados se activó de pronto y el movimiento del agua en ella empezó.

Ellos voltearon a ver pero cuando notaron que la fuerza del agua no era mucha volvieron a su posición anterior, estaban seguros de que no se mojarían… y si eso llegaba a suceder, no importaba, la idea era no deshacer ese momento; habían dado con un lugar donde no tan fácil serían encontrados.

Lo que no supieron fue que Conrad había pasado cerca del lugar, por lo cual los vió y fue él quien activó la fuente, pues así serían menos visibles a los demás sin importar el ángulo desde donde pasaran las personas; él entendió que ellos querían estar solos en ese momento, por lo que se retiró para desayunar con su madre, su hermano y los demás, ya una vez que llegara al lugar él les diría que su pequeño hermano y Su Majestad se saltarían el desayuno y el postre; _"Günter llorará"_ pensó divertido, ya que el peli plateado se había encargado de contarles a todos en el castillo de su comida con Su Majestad.

Y con su imborrable sonrisa se encaminó al comedor.

**.**

**.-.-.**

**.**

_Y aquí termina este pequeño fic n.n espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_Tal vez esté un poco fuera de la realidad del ambiente en la serie pero…. Al menos hasta lo que llevo visto, creo que a esta pareja les falta un momento donde puedan estar solitos y platicar en paz…_

_Bueno, sin más que decir me paso a retirar, si alguien se anima a dejar un review, se lo agradeceré enormemente, dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, son bien recibidas _

_Ahora sí, nos vemos luego, se cuidan y que estén bien!_


End file.
